How Our Lives Have Changed
by LaurasiaGeas
Summary: A fanfic for all those Bajan and MinecraftUniverse lovers ;) don't worry, the two aren't shipped together. Rated T for a reason.
1. Introduction

You know BajanCanadian and MinecraftUniverse? Well here's a fanfic! And don't worry! This is just a little preface of the story :)

**How Our Lives Have** **Changed**

"I can't believe it," a teen boy muttered. His friend, Jerome, was dating _another _girl. And for 'support' Jerome begged Mitchell Hughes to tag along.

Mitch looked away from the couple practically eating each other's face. It was nasty as hell to watch something like this. He couldn't tell if he really wanted a girlfriend, or just wanted to be 'forever alone' as his other friend, Jason, put it.

The boy chuckled to himself. Jason. That guy had liked the same girl since second grade, yet Mitch is forever alone. He checked the time. It was already past seven and he had a late report due for tomorrow since he played Minecraft all day with his friends.

Jerome and his girlfriend kissed goodbye. He walked towards Mitch. "How's it going Biggums?"

"Peachy," Mitch threw some peach candy at Jerome.

"Ow, why'd you do that for?" Jerome rubbed his face where the candy hit him.

"Can I go home now?" Mitch sighed.

Jerome's mouth formed an 'o'. "Oh~ I see. Mitchell's jealous and secretly wants a girlfriend." He poked Mitch and picked up the peach candy off of the ground and ate it.

"No I'm not! Why would I want a stupid girlfriend?" Mitch crossed his arms.

Right at that moment, a girl carrying a book and coffee walked past Mitch and Jerome. Jerome smiled at Mitch and ran him into the girl. Her coffee and book feel on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry," Mitch helped pick up everything and glared at his friend.

"It's okay," the girl smiled lightly.

Their eyes met. It was like Mitch was under a spell. "H-how about I buy you a new coffee?"

She laughed. "Nothing's open at 8:30!"

"Oh," Mitch rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Well do you want to go get some tomorrow afternoon?"

'What am I doing? I don't like liking girls,' Mitch mentally slapped himself.

"Um I would, but I'm busy," she replied.

"Thursday?"

'This guy really wants to meet me again,' she blushed. "I'm always busy in the afternoon."

"I-I see." 'She just doesn't like me,' Mitch thought.

The girl glanced around. "I have to go, sorry."

"What's your name at least?"

"Jade. How about you?"

"Mitch Hughes."

"Well it was nice meeting you. Goodbye!" Jade walked away swiftly.

'I just got rejected, didn't I,' Mitch thought. 'Wait, where's Jerome?' He looked at the missing spot Jerome was supposed to be. 'Damn it he ditched me!' The teen walked home despairingly.

And yeah! This is the introduction! The word count (Including the Title and story only) is 417! Special thanks to one of my friends for the title. I only posted this online because one of my friends wanted to read it. hehe :p


	2. Chapter 1

First chapter And yes I know Jason's last name isn't really Stokes. Oh, and these - ' mean that's what the character is thinking. These - " mean what the character is saying. Just for clarification!

**How Our Lives Have Changed**

"Mitch, buddy! How'd things go last night?" Jerome smiled largely.

Mitch frowned. "She rejected me completely."

"Aw who-"

"Guys!" Mitch and Jerome's other friend, Jason, jumped on top of a desk.

The teacher in the room snapped. "Mr. Stokes, please get your butt off of the desk!"

Jason rolled his eyes and sat on a chair. "Anyways, there's a new girl that's coming! Now's your chance Mitch! Put a good impression on her!"

"Why don't you get over your long-term crush and date this girl instead?" Mitch smirked.

"N-no! I will never give up on Luna!" Jason stated, and if on cue, she walked right past him.

"What about me?" Luna asked lover boy.

"I-uh, nothing." Jason shrank in his seat.

Jerome laughed heartily as Luna shrugged and sat down in her desk.

"Hey dude, why don't you confess to her? I mean, she probably already knows you like her," Jerome asked.

"I could never do that!"

"It's a one-sided love, isn't it?"

Jason didn't answer.

The bell rang and a curly haired girl ran in, a second late. "I'm sorry. My locker wouldn't open!"

The teacher smiled, "it's okay. Just find a seat."

'Whoa,' thought Mitch. 'Did he just smile?'  
The new girl sat in an empty seat in front of Mitch and he couldn't help but blush. A light bulb then went off in his head. Of course! This was the same girl from last night! Oh, _that _girl; the girl who completely rejected him.

Class continued and the bell rang. Jerome nudged Mitchell.

"I saw you," he said.

"Saw what? Fail in class?"

"No~ I saw you stare and blush at the new girl."

"I-I did no such thing!" Mitch stammered and turned as red as his favorite flannel jacket.

"Don't play stupid Mitch. I know that she was the one you bumped into last night."

"You pushed me!"

"Boys! Please leave my room and go to lunch!" The teacher turned off the lights and held the door open.

"Whatever Jerome. I vowed to not have any crushes this year, and I'm keeping that vow," Mitch crossed his arms.

"Sure buddy, anything for you." Jerome patted Mitch's shoulder.

"LEAVE!" The teacher shouted.

**At Lunch**

"You can sit at my table, Jade." Luna called.

"Okay, thanks!" Jade sat down.

"I saw Mitch Hughes staring and blushing at you," Luna smiled.

Jade's eyes got big. "Really?"

"Yeah! I think he likes you!"

"No! Of course not!"

"Do you not like hi?"

"Well the thing is… is that I bumped into hi last night and the coffee I was holding spilled all over this book I waited FOREVER for, so I was kind of mad. But now I regret not going with him to get coffee. He's so hot!" Jade smiled dreamily.

Luna smiled softly. "You should go on a date with him."

"No," Jade shook her head. "The guy has to ask the girl. There is no way in hell I'm asking first."

"Wait here," Luna ran off.

"What are you doing?!"

Luna walked to a table where Mitch, Jerome, Jason, Adam, and Ty sat. The guys raised their eyebrows at Jason.

"Excuse me! I have to pee!" Jason ran away.

"Well um, I need Mitch to come with me," Luna said.

"Me? Why?" Mitch asked.

"Come on!"

Luna returned with Mitch to her table. "Mitch, please ask Jade out! You both like each other, right?"

Mitch and Jade didn't respond.

"Well? Go ahead Mitch. Jade told e how hot you were." Jade kicked Luna underneath the table.

"Really?" Mitch blushed some more.

"Fine. Yeah I said that. You're fuckin' hot," Jade looked own.

"Well you're absolutely beautiful," Mitch looked away.

"See? Progress!" Luna smiled and walked towards the guys' table to inform them of what happened. Jason walked into the cafeteria, saw his forever crush at the table, and ran away again.

"So uh, yeah I really like you. Will you go on a date with me? Coffee sometime at 5?" Mitch asked bashfully.

"Today's fine," Jade smiled.

"I thought you were buys!"

"I guess my schedule cleared up!" Jade laughed.

Luna watched the two laughed together and sighed. "I wish I was in love." _

Everyone laughed.

"How ironic," Adam wiped a tear from laughing too much.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked.

"I want to tell her so bad!" Jerome squeezed his apple.

"Just tell me! Why does it have to be a secret?" Luna raged.

Ty looked at Jerome and nodded, "Do you know how Jason always leaves when you go by him?"

"It's because he hates me, right?"

Adam spat out his drink on Ty and laughed. "The opposite, really!"

"What do you mean?"

Jerome knocked on the table. "Hello? Obviously Jason has a crush on you. He's liked you since like the second grade."

"Oh I see, but I already have a boyfriend," Luna said sympathetically.

"Poor dude," Ty said as he wiped his face.

That's it for this chapter! These are a pain in the ass to write =_= I have to ignore the world when typing these. Oh well. It's for a good cause. PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

School was over and everyone rushed outside in the cool, fall breeze. Mitch caught up with Jade. "Hey! Want me to walk you home?"

Jade faked a smile. "No! I'm okay!"

"Uh, are you sure, Jade?" Mitch noticed her uncomfortable aura.

"Yeah! Please don't follow me or anything either," she begged.

* * *

"No, I won't. Don't worry."

"Okay, well bye" Jade walked away.

Mitch sat on a school bench and thought, 'Why doesn't she trust me? Is she scared by me?' He felt rejected and sad. 'Well, maybe I could just watch her walk home from a distance, then she'll never know and I can find out where she lives!' He smiled at the thought. Mitch got up and found Jade two blocks down.

"Jason!" A girl breathed heavily. "Why are you running away?!"

"Because I DON'T LIKE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE, SAM!" Jason made a sharp turn.

Sam tackled the poor boy and pinned him down. "What's wrong with me?" She said with tears in her eyes. "Do I not have a good enough body for you? I do! Here I'll show-"

"Ahhhh! Get away!" Jason threw her off. "Nothing's wrong with you. It's just that I like someone else and couldn't possibly betray them."

"But….I love you."

"Eww! Go away Sam!"

"It's true! I even took the quizzes online! It said we were a perfect match and that I was 100% in love with you."

"I hate you."

"Fine. Who do you like then? I'll get rid of them so we can be together," Sam crossed her arms.

Jason glared. "I will never let you hurt her."

"Whatever. What's her name?"

"I'm not telling."

"Please?! I promise I won't hurt her! I'll just take notes of her and try to be more like her."

"You could never be like Luna." Jason covered his mouth, accidently letting Luna's name out.

"Luna?! Yeah right! She has a boyfriend!" Sam laughed.

"So? I could still win her over. Who is her boyfriend even?"

Sam looked away. "He's uh… It's a long distance relationship and they're madly in love."

"How do you know?"

The girl sighed. "It's…complicated. It's a touchy topic."

"C'mon Sam. I've liked Luna forever."

"Maybe some other time. I don't think I should have said anything, actually."

"What's the big deal? So what if it's a long distance relationship. People drift apart eventually."

"Listen, I have to get going. Maybe she'll tell you about it if you ask her, but I doubt it." Sam walked away.

'Does Luna have dark secrets that no one else except Sam knows? They don't appear to be friends…' Jason thought and walked home.

* * *

Jade heard strange breathing and turned around, but no one was there. She raised an eyebrow and continued home.

Mitch rubbed his temples and calmed himself behind someone's garbage can. "I have to be more quiet."

Out of nowhere, a large truck slammed its breaks. "Hey!" A man called. "Get in Jade!"

Mitch's eyes grew large. How did this man know Jade? He looks way too young to be her father, maybe her brother?

"Go away! I want to walk home in peace! Gosh stop following me, Ben!" Jade turned to a dark side Mitch had never thought she was capable of.

"No way babe! You may have ended our relationship, but I sure as hell haven't." Ben turned the car off.

The scene was confusing and Mitch felt a sudden hatred this man. His fists tightened.

Ben opened the car and made a move towards Jade. He lifted her up and touched her in inappropriate places. Jade screamed and tried to punch and kick Ben, but to no avail.

Mitch jumped up. "Let her down asshole!"

"Who the fuck are you?" Ben dropped Jade.

"A friend of hers. What do you think you're doing with her?!" Mitch lifted up Ben's shirt collar.

The cocky man grinned. "Do you really want to mess with me? She belongs to me. She is my property and I'm not going to have some pretty boy stop me." Ben punched Mitch in the jaw and kicked him down and continued to beat Mitch to a bloody pulp.

"Mitch!" Jade rushed to his side.

"Your name's Mitch? Good to know." Ben grinned evilly again. "C'mon babe, we have things to do."

"I'm so sorry Mitch, but I have to go." Jade kissed Mitch's forehead and went inside of the truck.

The truck sped off and Mitch lied on the sidewalk, blood dripping from his forehead right next to where Jade had kissed it. His vision became blurry. "Don't go…Jade."

* * *

Oooooooh! What happens next? :3 Hehe sorry for all of the dialogue, but I felt it was necessary and not as boring as describing everything :D Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
